N E W B E G I N N I N G
by Magix-Daislen-10
Summary: Princess Naruko of the kingdom of Fira has everything that she deems necessary. She has a caring grandfather,loving father,a very extended family, loyal citizens, and 2 best friends. However everything changes after our young princess has her heart broken when the man of her dreams gets engaged to another. Naruko is now trying to slowly heal her wounds due to these recent events,
1. Chapter 1

**So everyone this is my third fanfic. Please be nice and don't flame. Well anyways I hope you like this, please follow, fav, or leave a review. Thank you enjoy.**

**Summary: Princess Naruko of the kingdom of Fira has everything that she deems necessary. She has a caring grandfather,loving father,a very extended family, loyal citizens, and 2 best friends. However everything changes after our young princess has her heart broken when the man of her dreams gets engaged to another. Naruko is now trying to slowly heal her wounds due to these recent events, however things immediately change when she is informed by her father her time is up and that there family secret is out. Now Naruko is expected to leave as soon as possible to be with her new husband. Who is this new person who is to be her husband, and how many more secrets does her family have, should our young princess be able to trust anyone at all.**

**Out of the blue someone or some individual appears out of the blue.**

**"It is I Daislen the universes most epic, ****awesomest being to ever exist!" **

**Kyubii: "Shut it brat! Kami your as dumb as your mother!"**

**Daislen: "Hey don't be a party popper! And what's this about my mother!"**

**Then out of the blue again someone we all much very know appears.**

**Sakura: "There you are Daislen you should learn to never sneak off! The last time you snock off we almost went to war with another planet thinking they kidnapped you!"**

**Daislen: "Sakura! Old Hag Kyubii here has been talking trash about my mother!"**

**Sakura: "...KYUBII! I thought you were dead! And what's this about you trash talking about our beloved lady!"**

**Kyubii: "For crying out loud I can't believe this! She was my host for crying out loud! I can't believe she just went from hated Jinchuriki to beloved lady in just a short period of time! Not to mention Daislen's father got the same treatment as well! He was a psychopath!"**

**Daislen: "Hey don't you dare talk about my father like that! And my baba was not a psychopath!"**

**Sakura: "Now, now, now you 2 arguing won't solve anything!"**

**Daislen: "Easy for you to say! You practically mooned over him when you were younger! Now you hate him with all your guts Old Hag!"**

**Magix: "Oh-oh! Things are getting nasty here! Screaming can be heard from the background.**

**Magix: "Heh-heh-heh, without further ado here's the 1'st chapter."**

**I don't Naruto in any way just the story.**

* * *

** (.*Line Break.*)**

**Bold (Screaming)**

_Italics (thoughts)_

Regular (Talking or text)+

_Edited July 21, 2014_

* * *

**(.*Line Break.*)**

What she had seen now a few moments ago wasn't very to her, however it still left her shivering whenever she would wake up. She's had this dream continually for about the past 5 months. Her thoughts went back to the very 1'st time she had this treacherous dream.

_** Flash Back**_

Princess Naruko was happy. She was very happy indeed. It had been 3 years since she had last seen her childhood friend Sakaro. Now that he was back from his 3 year journey Naruko could definitely note the changes that Sakaro had went through. Indeed he had changed from the very childish 13 year old. He was now a very tall man, maybe about '5'9 ,' he was of a very lean stature, however he had a muscular to it. That wasn't the only thing that had changed he was now a very handsome man with that silly but attractive pink hair. If someone would ask Naruko what was the 1 thing that she liked about his appearance she would have to say his striking abnormal pink hair. That was how she met him in the first place when she only been but a child. That wasn't the only that had changed he now had a very calm demeanor and was still very caring as always. However she loved the new personality thing, 3 years ago he had been a very loud child which made her other friend Sasuki despise him when they were children. Naruko has also had a bit of a crush on her pink haired friend for quite a while. She hasn't told anyone about her secret except to her pet fox Kuramu. When she was younger she had always told all of her secrets to her fox companion ever since she had found him. and she still to this day. When her pink haired friend had left to go on his journey 3 years ago she had been quite devastated, this would now come to an end. Her friend was now finally back. He wouldn't leave the kingdom in a very long time, or so had he promised. However she would take him for his word. And since he was back, maybe…,just maybe she could tell him about her hidden feelings towards him. That night her father had held a big feast in celebration for his return. She had a wonderful night and was now getting ready for bed. She slowly put on her nightgown and buried herself in the covers of her bed. Sleep came quickly as dozed off into pleasant dreams.

_** {In Dreams}**_  
_ Naruko was surrounded in pools of blood. She was terrified, she looked down to find herself dressed in a tattered white dress._

_ "How in the world did I get in here and why am I wearing this torn up dress." Naruto thought to herself._

_ "Oh silly human, you are stupid as they say. Oh well that can't be helped you being human and all. Isn't it obvious why you're here you mangy mutt," a deep voice said._

_ Naruko whimpered and was now desperately looking around if there was an exit so that she could escape from this terrifying place._

_ "I don't think so my little fox, you're staying in here FOREVER!" beamed the mysterious deep voice._

_ Naruko felt something grab her ankle. When she turned around to see what had latched itself on her. When she looked down she screamed. There was a zombie like creature trying to get a hold on her. Then out of the blue more zombie like creatures appeared. She screamed and tried to run away but was stopped by an unseeing force._

_ "Aww…, they like you my sweet little Naruko, good you'll be staying in here to keep them company," the deep voice said._

_ Naruto turned around only to stare into 2 big red eyes that resembled that color of blood. What was the most shocking however was the 3 tomoe that was now spinning around inside the eye._

_ 'I've heard of this but I can't remember what it's called.' Naruko thought._

_"Yes, you will stay in here for eternity. " the voice said evilly._

And that was when she would wake up yet again from that strange dreadful nightmare. Even though she have been having this nightmare continually. What also didn't help was that she was getting a gut wrenching feeling that these nightmares were getting even more vivid each time, and maybe there was some sort of hidden meaning Naruko got up from her bed and started slowly walking toward the balcony. She sighed and gazed at the stars with a very depressed look.

'Why am I having these nightmares. And do they have some type of hidden meaning to them.'

* * *

**(.*Line Break.*)**

She sighed. 'Oh well looks like I might have to look for someone to look for to help me out with this. Maybe a healer, no maybe a shaman. They might be of greater help. Why does this have to happen to me out of all people.' She gazed back up at the stars trying to clear her head now, What she didn't know was that someone else was watching her from far, far, far away.

"Perfect," a strange figure said as he noticed the princess from his dark crystal ball." The figure brought a sharpened claw close to the ball. " Soon my little princess you will be mine.

* * *

** (.*Line Break.*)**

**Well that was the 1'st chapter hope you like it**

**Daislen: "I actually like this story. Magix your actually pretty good at these things."**

**Magix: "Really. That means a lot! Thanks!"**

**Daislen: "No prob."**

**Magix: "Well do the things from the top and with that being said ."**

**Magix out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So everyone I'm back. Thank you so much to all the people that reviewed, faved, followed. Just thank you. I know that not everything does make that much sense but please bear with me. Oh yeah and did anyone guess who the strange figure. Streema I know there is female Sasuke in this fic but everything will make sense in due time. Anyways like always please follow, fav, or review if you like this fanfic.**

**Daislen: "Hey Magix you forgot me! What the heck!"**

**Magix: "I don't know what your inferring to Daislen."**

**Daislen: "Yes you do! Don't lie to me!"**

**Magix: "I really don't know what your talking about Daislen-chan."**

**Daislen: "..."**

**Magix: "..."**

**Daislen: "You know what let's just go on with the story."**

**Magix: "...agreed."  
**

**I don't own Naruto just the story.**

* * *

**(.*Line Break.*)**

**Bold (Screaming)**

_Italics (thoughts)_

Regular (Talking or text)

_Edited July 22, 2014_**  
**

* * *

**(.*Line break.*)**

King Minato was not happy. He was furious. He was now walking down the palace halls. He had just a while ago had a talk with his father. The things his father had just said a while ago was still fresh in his mind.

**Flash Back**

_Minato was walking towards his father's chamber to have somewhat of a chat with him. He finally made it and was now outside of his destination. He took a deep breath and opened the doors to his father's chambers slowly. He stepped in the room to see a sickly man lying down on his bed, with 4 servants that were in here in case of assistance. _

"_Ah, Minato come to see your old man of a father," said the sickly man jokingly. _

"_Father you are not that old. And yes, I have come to visit you." replied Minato._

"_What do you want to talk about my son?" A servant came walking towards his father "More tea Lord Jiraiya," said a servant. "No thank you," replied Jiraiya. "So what exactly do you want to talk about. Surely it can't be about Sakaro, you look like it's more serious."_

"_You're right it's not about Sakaro…, it's about Naruko. The servant then went towards Minato. "Would you like some tea your Majesty." No thank you," replied Minato. The servant then went back towards the other servants. _

"_Oh, and what about Naruko, did something bad happen to her."_

"_No, nothing happened to her. It's just…"_

"_I see, you're here to talk about it," the sickly man replied bitterly._

"_Yes I'm here to talk about it, the arrangement." _

"_The arrangement that I did 38 years ago. What about it," replied Jiraiya asked questioningly._

"_Naruko has already come of age. How long do you think she'll have left with us?"_

"_Knowing that demon, not long."_

"_I ...just, I just her to have a good and memorable time here, before she leaves."_

"_Minato."_

"_Yes father."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry...for what?"_

"_For Naruko."_

"_Oh."_

"_I'm sorry for giving your daughter to that demon."_

"_Sorry, __**SORRY**__! Damn it why did you do it, you could of given him something else. Instead you give him your granddaughter. __**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING**__!" _

"_Minato I'm sorry. And it's not my fault he wanted Naruko. Besides you wouldn't understand why I gave him Naruko."_

"_Understand, __**UNDERSTAND**__! __**HECK I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHY YOU GAVE HIM NARUKO! WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM NARUKO HUH! WHY GIVE HIM HER**__!"_

"_Minato this conversation is over."_

"_FINE! But hear me out father, I will find out the real reason why you gave that ...__**THAT DEMON**_

_my daughter."_

_Minato then stormed towards the doors opened them and shut them with force._

* * *

**(.*Line break.*)**

And that's how he ended up here. He was now walking slowly down the halls. "Damn, why won't he tell me the real reason.' Just then did he notice that there was some else walking down the hall as well. He looked up to see who it was, only to be shocked. There in front of him was the person he and his father had been talking about just a while ago.

"Naruko sweetheart, what are you doing up."

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk. Why, is there anything wrong with that," asked Naruko questioningly.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Well nice seeing you father. Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

Naruko then slowly started walking down the same way Minato had been walking from. Minato turned around and stared sadly at his daughter.

"Naruko if only you knew," he whispered.

* * *

**(.*Line Break.*)**

"Hmm…, looks like someone this arrangement. Well it's not my problem. Soon I will have your precious daughter and there's nothing you can do about it," said the strange figure who was now looking at his dark Crystal ball with amusement.

* * *

**(.*Line Break.*)**

**So that was chapter 2. Today I could finish faster since I was listening to Florence and The Machine - Cosmic Love. If you haven't heard this than I recommend you to. Any who's sorry that this chapter was short. I will try to make it up with a longer chapter. Would any of you would like to be my Beta. That's all I have to say for now so have a nice day.**

**Magix out!**

**Magix: "Hmm...I wonder where Daislen is?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys I haven't updated I was kind of busy the past week. But I am back and without a further ado here is the new chapter and a longer at that. I still need a beta so that position is still open. Any who here's the new chapter review, fav, and follow and here's the next chapter. And I don't own Naruto only the story.**

**Daislen: "Hey you guys it's me and here today with us I have a dear person with me. Come on out Kongji-chan! Don't be shy!"**

**A little girl can be seen hiding behind Daislen**

**Magix: " Why hello there Kongji-chan it's been such a long time. You've grown so much."**

**Kongjian: "..Go-gom-gomen Magix-ch-chan. It's be-been such a lon-long time."**

**Magix: "Heh. You look so much like your great grandmother each passing day. ****Beautiful as a Baihe each passing day."**

**Daislen: "I know she does!"**

**Kongjian: "Ari-ari-gato."**

**Magix "Anyways on with the story. So tell me Kongji-chan how has"** _conversation drifts away._

* * *

**(.*Line Break.*)**

**Bold (Screaming)**

_Italics (thoughts)_

Regular (Talking or text)+

_Edited August 4, 2014_

* * *

**(.* Line Break.*)** _  
_

It was a very nice sunny day. Naruko was now heading outside the castle to go buy some things in the village. She was about to get her horse until she heard someone enter the stall.

"You know Naruko if you want to go out to the village without anyone noticing you gone you should've come here earlier."

Naruko slowly turned around to see who was talking to her. She saw a pale man with straight raven hair.

"Oh Sai, it's just you. Please don't let anyone known that I'm gone," pleaded Naruko.

"I won't, but you're going to make it noticeable if your horse is gone. Why don't you just walk for today. If you do I'll show you a secret passage that leads to the village," stated Sai calmly.

"Really! Oh thank you Sai. Thank you so much how will I ever repay you!"

"1 how did you get those bags! Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Well I couldn't sleep last night because since Sakaro came back some days ago I was excited," Naruko lied.

"Oh, so you just have those because you worried about your boyfriend."

Naruko blushed a deep crimson "He's not my **BOYFRIEND**! Naruko screamed.

"Don't scream Naruko. You don't want the guards to find you."

"Oh yeah, well Sai show me this secret passage already," Naruko cutely pleaded.

"As you wish princess," Sai said playfully.

Naruko twitched she then turned around," Sai you know I don't like you calling me that when we're alone. Your my friend Sai so just call me by my name okay," Naruko said seriously. If Naruko would have just turn around she would have seen Sai eyes growing wide at her statement.

"Sorry Naruko but I'm still going to call you by your title, so don't even think about it Princess," Sai said with a fake smile.

She was about to protest until Sai walked in front of her. "Well aren't you coming," Sai asked questioningly. Naruko stared at him and then smiled "Yes, let's leave.

* * *

**(.*line Break.*)**

What felt like eternity to Naruko she finally managed to escape without getting noticed thanks to Sai. 'Oh everything's so sunny and nice this makes me so happy,' Naruko thought to herself. Naruko looked up to notice that the village was almost near. She then paced herself at a bit faster pace while putting the hood of her cloak over her head. She now entered the village. As she was walking she could hear merchants yelling or persuading people to buy their products. She kept on walking until she stopped she stopped at her destination. Naruko then entered the store. The store that she had just entered was selling animals and necessities that the animals would need. She was now at the counter. Naruko looked up to see if anyone was here. Like usual it was empty.

"Teuchi, Ayame I'm here to pick up my things," hollered Naruko.

No sooner had she said this a young women came out of the room behind the counter.

"Ah Naruko, I see that you are here to pick up Kurama's new collar," replied the women.

"Yes Ayame, I'm here to pick Kurama's collar," Naruko replied with a big grin.

"Just give me a minute," Ayame said.

"Take your time."

Ayame then went back into the room. A few moments later she emerged from the room with a tiny box. "Here you go Naruko. Would you like to get anything else?"

"Nah not today," Naruko replied.

"You sure," Ayame said confused.

"Positive," Naruko grinned.

"Well then Naruko, thank you for the business and come back again."

"No problem. And tell your father I said hi," Naruko exclaimed as she walked out the door.

Naruko was now back in the bustling crowded streets yet again. 'Well at least we have business,' Naruko thought to herself while unbeknownst to her she was about to bump into someone. However it was too late for her realize this. She was now falling down until the person she bumped into grabbed her.

"Naruko are you alright," replied the person.

She looked up to see a few familiar wisps of pink hair. She froze and opened her mouth agape.

"Sa- Sakaro… uh, um, erm, th- thank you Sakaro," Naruko said hesitatingly. The young man smiled down at her and helped her up.

"No problem Naruko, but please tell me why is your face so red," Sakaro asked worriedly.

"Oh...um. I'm not red you big dummy are you blind or something! I never turn red," Naruko shouted. Sakaro just stared at her, then fell into fits of laughter. "What-what's so funny," Naruko asked. Sakaro laughed for a few more seconds. "There's the Naruko I know and love," Sakaro said.

She blushed a little and then stared back at him and started giggling,

"So what brings you here Naruko? Aren't you supposed to be with at least 2 of your guards when you're in the village," Sakaro asked.

"Shh-shut up teme! No one knows I'm here. I kind of sneaked out.

Sakaro looked at her and then gave her a playful smile.

"I see. Well since you're here all by yourself. Why don't I take you around the village.

"Really you mean it."

"Of course, you're my friend Naruko. Why would I lie to you," Sakaro said.

Naruko looked up at him and smiled and followed him down the bustling streets of the village.

* * *

**(.*Line Break.*)**

Naruko smiled to herself as she was making her way back towards the castle. She had such a wonderful time with Sakaro today. She finally made it back to the secret passage Sai had showed her. She was about to go inside the palace until she heard some guards heading her way. She hid and waited till the guards were out of sight. 'That was close.' She walked away from her hiding spot and entered the palace. Naruko quickly took off her cloak and folded it. She was now heading towards the kitchen. As she walked inside she was startled to see her father drinking tea.

"Father what are you doing here?"

Her father turned around and saw her.

"Hello Naruko. I was just thirsty so I came to make myself a cup of tea."

Naruko smiled and continued talking to her father and telling him about her day and lied a little that she was escorted by one of the guards, until a thought occurred to her.

"Father have you seen Sai? I want to thank him for something."

* * *

**(.*Line Break.*)**

A tall shadowy was making its way toward its leader. "Tell me Okami what news do you have for me," said the mysterious shadowy figure. 'Even though I don't need the information, still it's fun seeing them like this.' "My lord she is doing well and her birthday is coming up very, very soon she is almost ready for you." "Perfect," hissed the mysterious shadowy figure. "You have done well Okami. I still want you to remain in the palace where she is residing for the time being and collect a bit more information." "Yes my lord," replied the shadowy figure. "You may leave; your work here is done." The shadowy figure bowed and left quickly. "Heh...Perfect. Everything is coming up perfectly. Soon everything will fall down into place."

* * *

**(.*Line Break.*)**

**That was the new chapter everyone while I was listening Avatar the Last Air bender Sampe Beat (Four Seasons - Uncle Iroh ) song.. I hope you like it. Any ways I will try to update sooner. I might also have to update the chapters soon. Hmm I wonder who Okami is :3 Oh yeah have any of you watched The Fox Lover. If you haven't I recommend you to watch it.**

**Daislen: "Hey so when is you know who is going to appear in this story."**

**Magix: "Oh that. Not in a very long time."**

**Daislen: "Oh that's a bummer. Oh well it can' be helped."**

**Magix: "Yeah. Guess who fell asleep."**

**Daislen looks down and smiles softly**

**Daislen: "Looks like my little ****Kongji-chan is fast asleep. Oh well."**

******Daislen picks up ****Kongjian and looks back to Magix.**

**********Daislen: "Well this looks like I'll depart. See ya Magi." Disappears in a storm of ice.**

**********Magix: "See ya Daislen." leaves as well  
**

**********Magix out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's me again everyone Magix. I know I haven't updated in a long time and I am very sorry for that, but please understand I barely started high school this year. And that means I won't be able to update as soon as I wished I could but I do promise everyone that I will finish this story. So people out there don't be DISCOURAGED. Anyways I found in the reviews that you guys want longer chapters. Don't worry about that because as the story begins to progress the chapters will become longer. Oh yes I still need a beta that position is still open to anyone. Now I originally posted this on Saturday but still I'm sorry if I didn't type everything right, but hey it was 11:37 p.m when I posted this you can't blame me there. Any ways I think someone has something to say.**

**Magix: "Oh Sasu-chan! You can come out now."**

**Sasuke: "Why do you have to be so annoying."**

**Magix: "Hey I am not annoying! Why can't you be nicer like your future self.**

**Sasuke: "Because he's an old GEEZER!"**

**Magix: "Why can't you be like your kids! AT least this have somewhat of kindness towards others."**

**Sasuke: "Hey who said you could bring my kids into this."**

**Daislen comes out and see's the 2 fighting.**

**Daislen: "Oh dear the 2 are at it again. Oh well. Anyways review, fav, and follow and onwards to the story.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Bold (Screaming)**

_Italics (thoughts)_

Regular (Talking or text)

_Last edited September 15, 2014_**  
**

* * *

"Huuh, huff, huff…, it was that stupid dream again. Damn it! Why me, why do I have to have to have these nightmares. Naruko got up and walked away slowly from her bed. She slowly walked back and forth across her room. Finally what seemed to be for a long time to Naruko she stopped and casually let herself drop on her bed. She stayed like this and stared at the ceiling.

'I got to stop getting so riled up by this! I'm 15 for crying out loud! I shouldn't be scared by this.' Naruko sighed and finally tucked herself in the covers of her blankets.

'I guess I'll just go back to sleep.' She then looked back up at the ceiling until her vision became blurry and black and faded the darkness.

Naruko woke up to the chirping of birds and bleaming rays of sunlight. She sat up and stretched her aching body. After she had done that she got up and proceeded to walk over to her vanity. She picked up the brush that was laying on it's side. This was a particular gift that her father had given to her on 1 of her birthdays when she had been younger. For that she cherished it deeply. She lifted the brush up and started brushing through her mane of beautiful golden locks. Naruko continued on with this until she deemed herself worthy and walked over to her closet. Now Naruko wasn't girly or anything she still had a lot of clothes that were either gifts or clothes that she was forced to buy and then never wore them. None the less she continued down the isles of clothes to find some proper attire that she could wear that day. Finally she found a beautiful baby blue gown with lovely sky blue sleeves. At the hem of her dress and sleeves were beautiful designs of silver and black flowers and butterflies. She then took the dress off its hanger and got out of her sleeping gown and slipped the gown over head. After it was properly on her Naruko proceeded to find herself some slippers that would at least match her dress. At last she found a pair of white slippers with gold buckles on each shoe. She slipped them on her tiny dainty feet and exited out of her closet. Then she went out of her bedroom 1 of the many staircases that the palace was very famed for. A few minutes later she was inside the kitchen scavenging for some food that would soon be her breakfast. Naruko grabbed a ripe green sour apple and walked into the the castle's massive dining room. She sat down on a random chair that was located on the table she really sat with her father whenever they ate their meals. She then took a greedy bite out of her green apple.

'Mmm...tastes so good.' Naruko then quickly ate the whole apple.

'Mmm, that was good. Now what to do today. There's nothing of importance so that means I'm free today. I could always go to the village today! Dattebayo!' It had already been 2 weeks since she had last seen Sakuro. 'Well now I'll just go today to meet up with him and maybe Sasuke.' Naruko then got up threw the apple core away and went searching for her cloak. She pulled the hood over her head and walked out of the castle. Naruko had to dodge some guards but finally made it yo the secret passage that Sai had shown her. She walked down the passage and was now out of the castle.

* * *

**(.*Line Break.*)**

After some time later she finally made it to her destination. Naruko could be now be seen walking down the bustling streets. The young teen was trying to find the familiar pink hair of her friend. Naruko walked for a very long time until she spotted something. There amongst the crowd were the familiar wisps of Sakuro's pink hair. Naruko ran across the crowd to go greet him but stopped. Why was there a black haired woman next to him. 'What's Sasuki doing with him.' That's when Naruko could finally hear what the 2 were saying to each other.

"Sasuki I have a confession to make. Please don't get mad at me after I tell you everything. "

"Hn, go ahead."

"Sasuki, ever since I 1'st saw you I have always been mesmerized by you."

"Mhmm."

"What I'm trying to say is ever since we met I have always had feelings for you. I love you Sasuki."

"Sakuro I-"

"It's okay if you don't feel the about me, but I just want to show you something before you give me your answer."

Sakuro then bended down on 1 knee and got a tiny box out of his robes. "Sasuki will you marry me?"

Sasuki just stared at him. Then out of the blue she flung herself over him.

"Yes, yes! I will marry you!"

"Really?!"

"Yes you idiot!"

She then kissed him full on the lips lovingly.

Naruko couldn't help but stand there. What she had witness would forever plague her mind for eternity. Her love was now engaged to her best friend. She slowly walked back into the crowd and walked out the village. After she was outside the village she ran. She ran as if a pack of hungry wolves were chasing after her. She ran until she until she was in the secure walls of the castle. Fortunately for her she didn't run into any guards. She still kept on running until she reached her room. Once she was in her room she finally let it out. She dropped on top of her bed and let tears come streaming down and sobbed.

* * *

**(.*LIne Break.*)**

Minato was barely coming out of a meeting when he felt a very horrible pang to his chest. 'Agh, what is this! Naruko! Something must of happened to her! I have to go make sure she's okay!' With that Minato then took off running to the other side of the castle.

* * *

**(.*Line Break.*)**

'Meh, so she finally found out about the boy. Good she deserves to know. After all I don't want her worried for that boy she arrives here.' the dark shadowy figure thought as he looked at his crystal ball.'The sooner her 'dear old father tells her the better.' He then laughed. "Soon Naruko, you will be mine.

* * *

**That was the chapter everyone hope you like it. And please do the things that Daislen said it's makes my day when I see these things. And for those who are new to this story thank you so much for giving the time to reading this story.**

**Daislen: "Uh, so Magix are you finish arguing?"**

**Magix: "Huh, oh yeah I'm finish Arguing."**

**Daislen: " Good because I will now be taking my leave."**

**Magix: "Okay. Bye Daislen." Waves good bye. **

**Magix: " Same goes for me you guys. I will be seeing you guys in the next chapter."**

**If you want to follow me or befriend me in any other sites just type in magix-daislen-10 in any search engine. Once you do that you will able to see my deviantart, instagram, tumblr, and wattpad account**

**Magix out!**


End file.
